Minha Obsessão
by bruzy
Summary: Levantei-me e a encarei, sentindo o coração pulsar forte e um sorriso não contido formar-se aos poucos em meus lábios. Eu já tinha ouvido falar muito dela, e cada palavra parecia torná-la ainda mais interessante." Bellatrix/Pansy,Femmeslash,UA, NC-17.


Título: **Minha obsessão**

Ship: **Pany P. / Bellatrix L.**

Gênero: **Romance ****obsessivo, ****Universo alternativo.**

Classficação: **NC-17**

Sinopse: **"Eu estava sentada no sofá quando ela apareceu. Levantei-me e a encarei, sentindo o coração pulsar forte e um sorriso não contido formar-se aos poucos em meus lábios. Eu já tinha ouvido falar muito dela, e cada palavra parecia torná-la ainda mais interessante."**

Capa: no perfil .

Obs.: **CONTEÚDO FEMMESLASH, OU SEJA, DUAS GAROTAS NAMORANDO E FAZENDO O QUE TEM QUE FAZER.**** A CLASSIFICAÇÃO NC-17 NÃO É À TOA.**

**Minha obsessão**

Me lembro bem do dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. Ela entrou em minha casa à procura de meu pai, e tive a certeza, naquele exato momento, de que eu tinha à minha frente a mulher mais forte, e sexy, e louca, e má que eu já havia visto. Foi como um vislumbre dos meus desejos. Eu estava sentada no sofá quando ela apareceu. Levantei-me e a encarei, sentindo o coração pulsar forte e um sorriso não contido formar-se aos poucos em meus lábios. Eu já tinha ouvido falar muito dela, e cada palavra parecia torná-la ainda mais interessante. Ela não tinha pena nem escrúpulos. Matava quem quer que fosse. Era divertido, excitante para ela. Bellatrix Lestrange sabia exatamente o que fazer. Como atrair as vítimas, distraí-las e acabar com elas. Sem rastros ou vacilos. Poderosa, inteligente e fascinante. E eu soube no momento em que a vi, que custando o que custasse, eu a teria em meus braços e faria com que ela nunca mais esquecesse meu nome. Queria participar da loucura que era a vida dela. Da melhor das assassinas de aluguel da organização de Lord Voldemort, o famoso Lord das Trevas, a quem ela era fiel. Ela, uma mulher. Eu, uma garota. Mas isso não importava, porque eu tinha dezenove anos e sabia bem o que queria. Eu queria ela.

Algumas vezes, eu estava sozinha em casa quando ela chegava. Meu pai era responsável pela armas que ela utilizava, das facas às armas de fogo, garantido que qualquer vestígio de identidade dela ou das vítimas fosse apagado. E quando ele não estava, eu aproveitava para testá-la e provocá-la. Na terceira vez que nos encontramos a sós, ela acendeu um cigarro e sentou no sofá, enquanto eu trazia um copo de uísque e sentava em uma das poltronas.

- Você parece gostar do que faz. Estou certa?

Cruzei as pernas e entreguei-lhe a bebida. Ela me olhou nos olhos, e pude ver naquele olhar que ela era bem mais do que eu imaginava.

- Eu não saberia viver de outra forma. – Ela tragou. – Você é?

- Pansy Parkinson. E você é Bellatrix Lestrange. A melhor da corporação. A única em que Lord Voldemort realmente confia.

- Sou. E você esqueceu de mencionar que sou a única que é realmente fiel à ele. – Disse, tomando um gole da bebida. – Talvez você devesse tentar.

Sentei ao lado dela. Queria saber até aonde ela chegaria.

- Talvez se eu pudesse aprender com a melhor...

Lancei a ela o olhar mais convincente e sedutor que possuía.

- É bom deixar avisado que não sou como você pensa. Sou muito pior.

- É isso que te deixa ainda mais sexy. – Sussurrei me aproximando. Ela levantou-se.

- Seu pai está vindo. – Disse ela, dando a última tragada no cigarro e o depositando no cinzeiro em cima da mesa de centro. Poucos segundos depois, meu pai abriu a porta.

Naquela noite, ela foi o único pensamento em minha mente. Seus cabelos longos e negros, que caíam sobre os ombros e costas, combinavam perfeitamente com o belo rosto. Usava uma capa preta por cima da roupa, o que a deixava ainda mais misteriosa. Tinha seios volumosos e um corpo sensual, capaz de despertar os mais perversos desejos. Meu pai dizia que ela era insana, e que matar já não fazia mais diferença para ela. Pelo contrário, era um prazer. Seu passatempo favorito. Sua voz ecoava em minha cabeça e me intrigava. "Talvez você devesse tentar". Talvez eu devesse tentar. Fazer o que ela faz. Sentir o que ela sente. Experimentar ser tão insana quanto ela. Quem sabe assim, conquistá-la. Conseguir absorver um pouco de sua essência. Tratá-la como ela merecia. A única, a melhor. Bellatrix Lestrange, minha musa inspiradora. Aquela que fazia o trabalho sujo de verdade. E eu estava decidida a fazê-la ter alguma diversão. Mostrar à ela um pouco da minha insanidade.

Na vez seguinte em que nos vimos a sós, ela parecia ainda mais sexy. Abri a porta de casa e lá estava ela. O cigarro na boca e os braços cruzados. Entrou sem esperar convite e apoiou-se atrás do sofá.

- Meu pai não está.

- Eu sei. Vim falar com você.

As palavras dela surpreenderam-me. Não acreditava que seria fácil tê-la para mim, mas talvez eu estivesse enganada. Talvez ela visse através dos meus olhos, visse o que há por trás deles, visse minha alma. E quem sabe já tinha até percebido que éramos muito parecidas. Tínhamos o mau dentro de nós, e precisávamos exteriorizá-lo de alguma maneira. Fosse gritando e humilhando, como eu fazia, ou matando, como ela fazia.

- Estou aqui para lhe ouvir.

Parei ao lado dela, vendo-a de perfil. Ela virou-se, olhando em meus olhos. Pensei que estivesse querendo ter certeza do que estava prestes à fazer. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que ela tinha certeza de tudo que fazia.

- Você quer tentar?

- Ir com você em uma... Missão?

- Ir comigo matar. Aprender com a melhor. Um alvo fácil.

- Estarei pronta em dois minutos.

Bellatrix levou-me à um apartamento em um bairro retirado de Londres. O lugar era silencioso e pacato. A vizinhança parecia não existir, embora algumas casas em volta do apartamento fossem certamente habitadas. Não havia ninguém na rua quando chegamos. Ao entrar no prédio, senti meu sangue circular mais rápido. Olhei em volta, dando-me conta do moquifo em que me encontrava. Ela abriu a porta.

- Não toque em nada.

Consenti, balançando a cabeça.

Estava vazio quando chegamos. Observando o pequeno apartamento, concluí que fosse de um homem solteiro. Não havia sinais de nada feminino ali. Nem roupas, nem maquiagens ou objetos, quanto menos arrumação ou limpeza. Apenas uma cama de casal, da qual visivelmente era utilizado apenas o lado esquerdo. Havia um cheiro de gente velha que me causava repulsa.

Bellatrix abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma jarra de água. Tirou da capa um pequeno frasco que continha um líquido transparente, despejou ali dentro e pôs a jarra no local de origem. Puxou-me pelo braço até o quarto, onde ficamos à espera, escondidas. De onde eu estava, era possível ver a cozinha e a porta de entrada. Minutos depois, um velho entrou no apartamento. Ele usava roupas velhas e um chapéu, que pendurou atrás da porta. Largou a bengala encostada na parede e foi direto até a geladeira. Bebeu da água adulterada, sentou-se no sofá, e em cerca de dez minutos, estava morto. Ela saiu de perto de mim, pegou a jarra e despejou o conteúdo na pia, e em seguida encheu com água da torneira.

- Vamos?

- É só isso?

Ela se aproximou lentamente de mim,passou a mão em meu rosto e eu sorri.

- Não acha que seria suspeito se encontrassem um velho pobre morto a facadas? Assim, vão culpar o coração ou o pulmão desse velho imundo e nem se darão o trabalho de saber as causas da morte.

Simples e brilhante. Ela provavelmente sabia os horários e os hábitos do velho , quem o encontraria ali e qual a maneira mais fácil de acabar com aquela vida inútil.

- E por que ele?

Peguei a mão dela, que ainda acariciava meu rosto, e beijei sua palma.

- Provavelmente um filho que não quer ter um fardo nojento deses para carregar.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim, e pude sentir seu perfume forte e marcante, com aroma cítrico, tão sexy quanto ela. Nossos rostos estavam próximos e sentíamos as respirações se confundirem em meio aquele ar pesado. Bellatrix olhou-me nos olhos e me beijou. Sua língua invadiu minha boca, que retribuiu o beijo imediatamente. Ela tinha o gosto do cigarro na boca, tão forte quanto o cheiro do perfume. Aquilo me excitou, e instintivamente minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, delineando as curvas de seu corpo. Ela guiou-me em direção à cama, para onde me empurrou, livrando-se de sua capa, sua blusa e sua calça. Tirei também minha roupa, e ali estávamos nós, aos amassos naquela cama. Arrepiei-me ao sentir as unhas delas serem cravadas às minhas costas, arrancando de mim um gemido alto. Ela deitou-se sobre mim e me beijou, enquanto eu abria seu sutiã. Excitei-me ainda mais ao sentir o toque dos seios dela em meu corpo. Passei a apalpá-los e pude ouvir sua respiração ofegante. Tratou de tirar o resto de nossas roupas, enquanto eu intercalava beijos em seu pescoço e no lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela afastou-se, segurou meu pulso esquerdo com uma das mãos e segurou meu rosto com a outra. Beijou meus seios, ora fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, ora mordiscando meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer. Ela soltou minha mão, passando a apertar minha bunda e minhas coxas com força. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, empurrando-a para o lado e ficando por cima de seu corpo quente, que exalava ainda mais o cheiro de seu perfume. Encostei meus lábios lentamente em sua vagina e ela arrepiou-se. Acariciei seu clitóris com a língua, enquanto os gemidos de Bellatrix aumentavam proporcionalmente a velocidade de minhas carícias. Pouco depois, ela mordeu os lábios e gemeu, seu corpo estremecendo e anunciando a chegada ao ápice do prazer. Ela puxou-me pelos cabelos para um beijo apressado e delicioso, e assim adormecemos.

Ao acordar, pouco tempo depois, percebi que Bellatrix estava em pé junto à janela aberta do quarto, fumando. Coloquei minhas roupas e sapatos e peguei um cigarro do maço sobre a cama. Caminhei até ela e a abracei por trás, tomando-lhe o cigarro para acender o meu. Enquanto fumávamos, pensei se deveria ou não perguntar sobre o que meu pai havia me falado muitas vezes, e que agora eu acreditava não ser verdade. Mas mesmo assim, aquela dúvida estava me corroendo. Quando terminei meu cigarro, beijei-lhe o pescoço por trás e resolvi falar.

- Meu pai me falou muitas vezes que o que você sente pelo Lord das Trevas é muito mais que fidelidade de negócios.

- Ele está certo. Voldemort é muito mais que meu mestre. Eu daria a vida por ele. Ele é a única pessoa que importa para mim, e eu iria até o inferno se ele assim desejasse.

Fiquei estática. Por um momento, acreditei não ter ouvido aquilo. Mas era a verdade, dita por ela, por aqueles lábios que eu beijei e que esperava que se tornassem meus. Maldito era aquele homem, que nem ao menos interessava-se por ela. Bellatrix devia ser minha, somente minha. Eu que sonhei com ela, que a desejei desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, que a tive sob o meu corpo e a fiz estremecer de prazer, que experimentei de sua insanidade e fiquei querendo mais. O sangue subiu à minha cabeça e meu rosto enrubesceu. Ela virou-se, pegando os cigarros que estavam sobre a cama e foi em direção à porta.

- Vamos logo.

Ia fechar a janela e ela impediu-me.

- Deixe aberta. Ninguém acreditaria que esse velho deixou a casa cheirando à sexo.

Eu a segui. Queria gritar com ela, mostrá-la que ela estaria bem melhor ao meu lado, que Lord Voldemort apenas a usava. Ao invés disso, eu apenas a segui. Quando chegávamos perto de minha casa, minha vontade de falar imperou.

- Pensei que você se importasse comigo.

- Não se engane. Eu nunca gostei de você.

- E por que foi que passou o dia todo comigo? Por que me perguntou se eu queria tentar?

- Diversão. Você não pensou realmente que eu me apegaria à você, pensou?

Paramos em frente à porta de casa. À essa altura, a raiva já me dominava. Bellatrix se aproximou de mim, olhou para os lados, pôs a mão em minha nuca e, puxando-me para perto, deu-me um beijo rápido.

- Adeus, Pansy.

E ela se foi.

**Epílogo**

Depois daquele dia, nunca mais a vi. Ao passar a raiva e o ódio que ficaram em mim, pude perceber que ela realmente sabia o que fazia. Ela me enlouqueceu, me manipulou e me machucou, e fez isso isso conscientemente. E depois de descobrir isso, meu desejo de tê-la só para mim apenas aumenta gradativamente. E eu fico querendo mais. Buscando-a desesperadamente. Eu preciso de mais dela. Mais de sua crueldade, de sua insanidade e de seu sabor forte de cigarros. Quando encontrá-la, vou fazer tudo de novo, ainda mais intensamente. Porque se ela é insana, eu sou muito pior.

N/A: Here we go :) Espero que tenham gostado, e que comentem. Faria-me muito feliz.

N/A 2: Minha primeira UA.

N/A 3: Comenta, vai *-*


End file.
